Talk:Law
Overhaul I propose to do an overhaul of the articles related to law and legalities in Trek. I may post it to a TEMP page while working on it, but think that ultimately all general references to law and legal systems would link to that rather than this page, Laws and legalities, and/or Interstellar Law. Any thoughts from people? Aholland 15:46, 24 February 2006 (UTC) :I agree with that. For the record there is also a Crime and punishment page(s). I wonder if these things should be broken down by planet? Jaf 15:50, 24 February 2006 (UTC)Jaf Thanks for the link! My (admittedly preliminary) approach I think would be to have a general discussion of laws and how they work (minimal to put Trek stuff into context), then a breakdown of various legal systems by government/location - Federation, Klingon, Old Earth, Cardassian, etc. But organized the same way for each, as in criminal, civil, evidentiary matters, sentencing, and so on. Then probably a section on laws that span multiple governments - like interstellar laws. That way the data could be collected, but the similarities and differences could be readily apparent. At least that's the plan! I'll see how it works out. It'll take awhile . . . . Aholland 15:57, 24 February 2006 (UTC) :I will be working on this here. Comments, of course, are appreciated. Aholland 18:22, 24 February 2006 (UTC) ::There shouldn't be any problem with overhauling law articles, so long as they only state what was directly referenced in Trek. If it happened in the real world but was not mentioned in Trek, then it does not belong and will be removed. We don't want another Roman Catholic Church on our hands, do we? ;) --From Andoria with Love 03:38, 25 February 2006 (UTC) Some short-form definitions and context material will be required up front in order to understand the topic at all from any point of view, including Trek. Just referencing observed rules without more may not work or be as valuable. I do not intend, for what it is worth, to write a treatise on the history of legal systems throughout the past several thousand years! Aholland 05:10, 25 February 2006 (UTC) Laws and legalities :The Orion Syndicate breaks many laws. That they do. Aside from having absolutely zero information, we don't need two pages about laws. I suggest we merge this with diplomacy and law. --From Andoria with Love 23:52, 15 June 2007 (UTC) :I'd agree. merge the bastard... and leave it as a redirect :) -- Sulfur 23:55, 15 June 2007 (UTC) Wait a minute... supposedly this is a "sub-topic" of diplomacy and law. Hmm... well then it needs some major work done. --From Andoria with Love 23:58, 15 June 2007 (UTC) :: Yeah, I was going to say that "diplomatic law" is really the crossover point between the two subjects. Not all Diplomats are Lawyers, and not all Lawyers are Diplomats...or Ambassadors. --Alan 23:59, 15 June 2007 (UTC) :::I wouldn't even bother merging it. Two lines, saying nothing interesting or new...just 'delete'the thing...Capt Christopher Donovan 01:27, 16 June 2007 (UTC)